1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network system, and more particularly, to methods and apparatuses of a network system with power saving functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most network systems have an Ethernet switch embedded within their network control chips. The Ethernet switch may include a plurality of transport ports, but sometimes only a part of the transport ports are in use. Those powered-on yet unused transport ports (i.e., the unlinked transport ports) will result in waste of power consumption. If there is no data to be transmitted, the current network systems usually enter the power saving mode with their connection interface units maintained activated and consuming power.